The Fox And The Beast
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Tony was 16 when he found her and took her in and raised her, she was the little sister he never knew he wanted. She had finally grown up to be a strong 18 year old, she was ready to meet the team as there new member. The only problem is she is a huge Hulk fan, can Hulk handle it or will he pull away. The ups and downs of discovering who her father is, to falling in love with Hulk.


The Little Stark

Chapter One

"Stark has a sister!"

Lilith was around five years old when Tony found her in the woods, he would never forget the day he found her, shivering and howling, cuddled up next to her mother`s dead body whimpering. Tony was 16 when he found her and took her in and raised her, she was the little sister he never knew he wanted. She followed him around always wanting to know everything he was doing and why he was doing it. He could never stay mad at her; she would twitch her cute little fox ears and wail her tail happily every time she saw him. He would always laugh whenever she got mad at him the way she growled and bared her fangs at him threatening to claw his eyes out if he didn't leave her alone. She was his little sister, his little fox. Lilith was a feral fox mutant and raising her wasn't easy but he was proud of how she turned out, strong and caring. His sister was now 18 years old, her long brown curls stopped down at her waist and she stood to be 5ft 3in. Tony had never let her meet the Avenger`s because he didn't want her to join before she was ready. Now at 18 she was ready to become an Avenger, if it was what she wanted. He knew his sister was dying to meet the team, mainly because she was obsessed with the Hulk. He didn't know why but she swore that she was going to marry him some day. Tony wasn't really comfortable with the idea of his little sister dating anyone; he didn't want her to get hurt. Plus he wasn't sure how the Hulk will handle all her fan-girling. Tony sighed as he called the Avengers in for a meeting in order for them to meet his sister. The whole team was here waiting for him to speak.

"Alright I know that you guys are wondering why I called this meeting." Tony stated only to get interrupted by Hawkeye.

"Yea man, what gives I was in the middle making myself the best sandwich ever."

Tony just rolled his eyes ignoring him.

"You can make another sandwich later, now we are all here because I want you guys to meet our newest member."

Falcon spit out the juice he was drinking as a beautiful girl walked in. She smiled giggling; wagging her tail happily she was so excited. She was finally getting to meet the Avengers, before Tony could even finish with the introduction Lilith sprinted straight towards the Hulk. Her pretty forest green eyes widened, her tail wagging uncontrollably, he was a sight for sore eyes. She smiled as her eyes took in the sight of his delicious green muscles, his ragged black hair and chiseled abs. She purred happily circling him examining the rest of his body before she growled jumping on him. "I like you!" She shouted giving Hulk a big kiss on the cheek. Tony froze not sure what to do; he knew Hulk had little patience. He just watched as his sister purred hugging Hulk tightly as she sniffed him. To most people Hulk smelled repulsive but not to her, the scent of musk and sweat calmed her, she loved how he smelled. Hulk sighed looking down at the fur ball that was hugging him, normally he would be mad, and he didn't really like people touching him unless it was in a fight.

Hulk could hear Banner in his head screaming to be gentle with her. He snorted grabbing her by the back of her fox pelt lifting her up to his eyes to get a closer look at her. She squealed as he lifted her to his eye level. "Hulk please don't throw her that's my baby sister." Tony said, hoping Hulk wouldn't fling her into the wall. The others just watched closely at how the two interacted. Hulk ignored Tony focusing on the petit girl in front of him. He brought her closer to his face sniffing her, she smelled like apples and orchids. Her ears twitched as Hulk exhaled, "My name is Lilith, can we be friends." She said giggling; he nodded putting her down on the ground gently. She smiled giving him one quick hug before turning towards Thor. "Hi, I love your hair you think I can brush it sometime for you?" Tony sighed; face palming that was Lilith for you blunt and with no shame. Thor just laughed replying "My lady Lilith you was no time with pleasantries do you."

Lilith laughed "Nope not really, oooo and by the way I need to sniff all of you guys so I can memorize your scents it's a fox thing."

"Tony man why didn't you tell me you had a hot little sister." Hawkeye shouted laughing. Tony hissed before replying "Touch her and I will blast your ass to hell." Lilith just laughed "Tony relax you know there is only one guy in my eyes." She said, looking at Hulk with a day dream look in her eye. Hawkeye couldn't stop laughing "O my god Tony... Your sister has a thing for the Hulk.." He said between laughs. Lilith's ears dropped she never liked being made fun of it reminded her of when Tony sent her to public school she was only there for 2 weeks before Tony pulled her out.

Captain America just sighed smacking Hawkeye upside the head. Cap saw how sad Hawkeyes words made her, he could tell Tony had sheltered her all her life. "Ignore him Lilith; come here so you can sniff me." He said, placing his shield on the table. She nodded, walking towards Cap, whacking Barton in the face with her tail. "Ouch what the hell was that for!" He shouted, she smiled turning her head "For being a jerk." Hulk growled at Hawkeye in a silent warning to keep his mouth shut.

Cap offered her a smile before standing up. Giving her his hand, Lilith brought his hand towards her face sniffing him; he smelled like aftershave, she ignored that scent sniffing again searching for his natural scent when she found it. Cap scent was earthy; she could tell he spent most of his time outdoors. She smiled nodding her head moving towards Hawkeye to scent him.

Lilith`s Pov

"Yo Hawkeye it's your turn, I need to scent you." I said, as I walked towards him, he just snorted rolling his eyes saying "Lets hurry this up I`m hungry."

"Yea yea yea, whatever just give me your hand."

Grabbing his hand I brought it up to my nose and inhaled, OMG I wanted to vomit, I quickly pulled away pawing at my nose snorting trying to forget I ever smelled him. He smelled disgusting, he smelled like cologne but underneath the cologne I smelled sex and cum. Eww from what I could tell he just recently had sex and from the locks of it he didn't have time to shower so he just threw on some cologne.

"O my god my virgin nose!" I shouted pawing my nose, Tony was laughing his ass off, I could see Hulk smile from the corner of my eyes.

"What man, you act like I smell bad" Clint said throwing his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair.

I coughed "You smell like sex ewwwwwwwwwwww brooooooooo that's just nasty. My poor little nose, dude go shower please like now." I cried, quickly moving towards Hulk.

"And you guys say I smell bad." Hulk said smirking; his arms were crossed giving Hawkeye a smug look.

"Like you're gonna smell any better." Clint replied cockily, I smirked flashing my fangs at him.

"We will find out right now." I said, I had already sniffed him before but only for a quick moment I didn't get to scent him completely. I grabbed Hulk`s hand, getting on my tipy toes, I decide I would sniff his arm pit instead. I smirked at Hawkeye before inhaling deeply.

Holy Fucking Shit…

Sure Hulk smelled like sweat and dirt but underneath that scent was something so amazing. He smelled like heat pure radiation, with an undeniable masculine, the vixen in me just wanted to roll over and die. The strong alpha male scent was over bearing making me just want to submit to him, I purred softly burying my face under his arms.

My tail wagged, I was so excited he smelled so good, jezz louise it was good.


End file.
